


Aren't I A Good Teacher?

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei teaches Theta how to speak English, and a few other things. Irrelevant custom character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't I A Good Teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I got "Kolo" from that YouTube "koloSigma1" he makes boss vids, check him out. :3
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: * means that person is speaking in Gallifreyan. I'm to lazy to find any actual Gallifreyan words. Also trying spacing. :3  


* * *

"Theta if you want to go to Earth you have to learn English, you twat."

Theta grumbled and whispered, *But learning's hard.*

 "Well you can understand it you just need to learn how to speak it. Say it with me, Apple, Ball-" 

*Im not stupid Koschei.*

 "No your not my darling Theta. But just say it. Try, for me." 

Theta sighed.

"A.aappel-Apel. Apple. Bull-bo. Ball." 

"There's a good boy." Kosch nudged Theta under his neck with his nose. Theta whimpered. 

*Oh please Koschei. Can we do this later?*

"No can Do, your having a vacation on Earth next week. For the first time you'll have to speak for yourself since your going alone."

*Then you can go with me, you'll be my translator.*

"I am NO ONES translator. I consider myself to be a, how you say, sexy Dom."

*Please, you? Dom?*

"Oi, why's that so hard to believe? What's wrong with that?"

*Nothing, nothing.*

"Okay. Moving on. Recite the English alphabet for me."

Theta grunted and buried his face in Koschei's robes. 

"For me?" 

"A, B, C, D-" Theta continued until it was done. 

"Aww, there's my big boy." Koschei nipped at Theta's neck gently caressing his hand over Theta's robes. Theta liked being praised. It felt so good. 

*Now are we done?*

"No, we have all day!" Kosch mocked playfully. 

*But academy's out! Shouldn't we be swimming in our favorite pond by Perdition?*

"After, plus, if you Do this for me, you get a special prize. Very special. One only I could give you." 

Theta shuddered. 

*What?*

"I'm not answering you unless you speak English." 

Theta groaned. 

"Hwhat?"

"What; it's pronounced What. You sound like a bloody mentally challenged dog." 

"Oi! I do dO. Do not!"

"Yes you Do my subby little Theta."

"Sincce when am. Am. I the soob-Sub?!" 

"Since the begging of time till the end, my friend."

Theta pouted. 

*No, I don't want to. I give up.*

"Don't Theta. Ill stop messing around. Please?" Kosch pleaded with his loving eyes. He licked Theta's earlobe and stroked his hand. Theta moaned. 

*Oh Koschei. Fuck me-*

"Maybe I will; maybe that's the prize. You'll never know until you try."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later;

Theta was bragging to all his mates about learning to speak English and showing off his skills. Kosch was annoyed for the lack of credit towards him but he would let him gloat this once. It would be he gloating after what he had planned for Theta.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day;

Theta was laying on his bed pretending to Read about Algera 6.1.3 when Koschei walked In and bounced onto the bed knocking Theta off. 

"Oi!"

"I came to give you your prize. Think I'd forgotten?"

Theta raised his eyebrow only soon to be engulfed by Koschei's beautiful lips. He moaned Gracefully. 

"Oh Koschei. Fuck-"

Koschei got on top of Theta and played with him for what seemed like years to Theta. 

"Fuck please-oh- Koschei please." 

"Please what?" 

"I want you Koschei. I want to feel you, I just-" 

Koschei ripped at Theta's robes and nipped at the newly exposed skin. Oh and Theta moaned. 

"Koschei. Fuck me yes please," Kosch licked around his nipple. "PLEASE Kosch please. I need you. I want you. Oh god," *I fucking love you.*

Koschei moaned and nipped at Theta abdomen. He was soon at Theta's pelvis and Sniggered at How Theta hips jutted out Profusely. 

"You need to gain some weight, skinny boy." he said tapping Theta's hip bone. 

Theta moaned and grabbed at Koschei. 

*Please-*

"What happened to your, "English skills", Theta? Do I make you revert back to this? Oo so tempting to just destroy you."

He pauses to stroke Theta's length. 

"But then again why would I want to destroy my favorite pet? Isn't that right? Your my darling little Pet. My precious."

"Yes Koschei-Ah!- anything, I'm yours. I belong to only you!" *Ohpleasohpleaseohpleaseohplease-* Theta mumbled in Gallifreyan. 

"Be patient my dear Theta. Your reward is long lived."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There he goes. Out the door. Koschei smiles half heartedly and waves to him out the window, the blaring time machine lights flickering about. Theta waves back with excitement burrowed in his face. Koschei turns away from the window only to be met with the face of who he remembers as Kolo from the dorm above his. Their labs were actually neighbors as well, come to think of it.

"Hey, just wanted to say-um-" he ended awkwardly. 

"What?" 

"Oh nothing just, I wanted to talk to you." 

Koschei raised his eyebrow but followed Kolo out the door into Kolo's lab. 

"I just-em-need to know if this is a good solution for next weeks assignment."

Koschei dips a finger into the concoction and sticks it in his mouth. He gasps. 

"It taste just like the earth candy Theta brings back. How?!"

Kolo laughs nervously. 

"I kinda-Er-stole one of them, the caramel one, and copied the ingredients, from scratch." he scratched the back of his head. 

"Oh it's absolutely magnificent! Caramels my favorite!"

Kolo smiled. 

"I know. That's why I made it. I also made "Cotton Candy", "Peppermint", and "Gingerbread." "

"Your the candy guru! This'll definitely pass! Ill be sure to call you if I ever want some." Koschei smiled and proceeded to examine Kolo's lab. 

"All of these experiments are so advanced. How can you possibly have any time?"

"I don't have many friends so I spend almost the whole day everyday making stuff like this." he coughs nervously and lowers his head in embarrassment. 

"Oh, well, Theta won't be here for a week so, I'll be your, friend." Koschei smiled. 

Kolo's eyes widened as he nodded. 

"Yea yea! Ehm- thanks."

"No biggie."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later;

Kolo laughed as Koschei tackled him into the red grass.  

"Uncle! Uncle!" 

Koschei let the blonde roll over and breath out earthily. 

"Geez you can tackle." 

"What I tell You, Master of tackle." he gestured to himself. 

Kolo laughed. 

"Yeah I suppose. Hey, wasn't Theta supposed to come back today?"

Koschei's eyes widen. 

"I completely forgot!"

"Well go then! Go, find him." 

"But-" 

Kolo kisses him on the nose. 

"Go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two months later;

Kolo had gone on "vacation" and had never come back. He wondered what possibly could have happened. But nothing came to mind. Kosch sighed and cupped his head in his hands. Theta put his arm around Koschei's shoulder. 

"What's wrong?"

"I just-ugh-want to know what happened to Kolo."

"He's probably moved to another planet."

"Without finishing academy?"

"Yeah-well, maybe it was urgent."

Kosch Sighed again and wriggled into Theta's grasp, burrowing his head in Theta's neck. Theta stroked his hair. 

"He's fine. I can feel it."

"Liar, you just want to make me feel better." Kosch pouted and nuzzled into Theta. 

"No, I really truly feel him."

"Well, pity, we could have had a threesome." Kosch smiled sadly. 

Theta smiled and Pressed his lips onto Koschei's forehead. 

"I'll make you feel better, would you like that?" Theta said seductively. 

"Im not in the mood-"

He was cut off by an intruding tongue and a slim hand working its way into Koschei's robes. It's digits wriggled into Koschei's pants and stroked the bobbing length that would occasionally jump in exasperation. 

"Theta-oh-god, stop-"

Theta nudged his pants down and proceeded to stroke Kosch's length. He repeatedly planted kisses all around Koschei's neck and face. 

"Theta-Fuck-no-ungh!"

Theta began tugging gently at Koschei's cock as he stroked, keeping rhythm. 

"Theta I'm gonna-"

Theta moved down and devoured Koschei's massive length. Koschei yelped and grabbed at the grass. 

"Fuck! Theta oh god!"

Theta sniggered and sucked off with a satisfied grunt. Then began again, sucking off hard. Koschei moaned. Theta held his mouth at the root and licked sloppily. Koschei rolled his hips, exasperated. He couldn't hold it. He came hard for what seem like endless minutes in the back of Theta's throat. Theta pulled off with a satisfied smirk. 

"Oh shut up."

"But it was good, correct?"

"Of course,"

Theta smirked and curled next to Koschei.

"Learned from the best."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to check for a next button. Nope. .-.


End file.
